


Once upon an October

by ScarletEyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drowning, Halloween, Halloween style, Human!Virgil, I'm Bad At Tagging, Orphans, Other, Singing, Siren!Remus, Sirens, Songfic, Trance - Freeform, ft sanders sides because that’s all I write, human!logan, might do a second chapter, once upon a december parody, siren!roman, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes
Summary: An orphan that doesn’t know his past, but knows that he doesn’t belong in the orphanage gets entranced by a siren song.Songfic inspired by this parody of “Once upon a December”: https://youtu.be/SVWm6VlHY_c





	Once upon an October

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: drowning  
Sirens, they’re not the friendliest creatures.   
Mind control (trance)

Logan was too smart for the orphanage. He knew that, the matrons knew that, sometimes he believed all of Russia knew that. Unfortunately the revolution had doomed a lot of children to the orphanages and the institutions didn’t have the money or time to send the children to school. The children worked for the state and for the orphanages themselves. 

Today was no different. Logan and the other children had been sewing clothes all day, and were on their way back to the orphanage. The cold of the evening air made Logan’s hands sting after pricking himself with needles all day. He wasn’t made to work mindlessly with his hands. Not that he knew where he was made for. He didn’t remember his life before the orphanage, but he was certain it didn’t include sewing fabrics together all day. The only thing he remembered was a voice. It was the voice of an older woman who, Logan liked to imagine, was very dignified and wore nice fabrics that were soft to the touch, so different from the fabrics he had been working on all day. Logan wasn’t sure what the woman had said exactly... something about the woods? Logan really didn’t like not knowing her exact words. If he did he might be able to find her. Maybe she knew something about his family, maybe she was his family.

“Logan! Hurry up or we will leave without you!” A shrill voice sounded from somewhere between the trees. It was one of the matrons, she was calling for him, but for some reason he didn’t really care. Something else seemed to be calling him as well and their voice was stronger, it had already lead him away from the path while Logan had been stuck in his thoughts. 

“Don’t go into the woods alone at night.” The familiar older woman’s voice tells him. 

“Follow me.” Says an unfamiliar, but very tempting voice. 

And poor Logan, who always wants to know more, follows the voice that tells him to go where he shouldn’t.

“You won’t like what you’ll find there.” The woman said, but the woman only existed in his mind and that other voice. That persistent voice was really out there. Somewhere further into the forest. 

Logan couldn’t hear the matrons calling for him anymore, or the sound of the other children talking. He could only hear his footsteps on the snow and the voice dragging him closer to a still unknown destination. 

He walked past creatures that didn’t look human... at all. Ghouls, something in his mind told him to call them that. They moved in patterns unfamiliar to him. Almost as of they were dancing. The creatures didn’t care about the human passing by. They didn’t care for the ones that were still alive. Too much work. They left that to the hunters. One of which was currently hunting. 

Logan seemed to have reached a pathway again, but it wasn’t the path he had started on. This one didn’t seem to be traveled often. It was overgrown, but still easy to walk on in Logan’s half-trance state. 

It was slowly getting darker, but the path was lined with carved out pumpkins that had candles burning inside. 

Logan didn’t know why but he started singing, adding to the melody that was somehow guiding him somewhere. 

“Dancing ghouls. Carved pumpkins. Things I almost remember.” He sang softly. “And a song a siren sings  
Once upon an October.” The words seemed fitting, and they were more true than Logan could ever imagine. Not that he believed in things like sirens. Just tall tales told to explain why even the most experienced captains and sailors would sometimes fall pray to the sea. The sea, not a sirene. 

The melody stopped which shocked Logan out of his trance. Not that he could do much no that he had. He had no idea where he was or how to get back to the orphanage... or if he even wanted to go back. For a moment he just stood there, before curiosity got the better of him. He continued the way the voice, no melody, was leading him before. Only this time he was hyper aware of his surroundings. He was aware that he was being followed by a dozen eyes that belonged to continuously changing and shifting forms of creatures that shouldn’t exist. He was also aware of the rain falling on his skin, soaking through his jacket. It had probably been raining for a while. A white flash lit up the forest for a split second followed by loud rumbling thunder.  
Somewhere on the road ahead a tree was set ablaze by another lightning strike, the fire and smoke only adding to frightening atmosphere. Scaring the teenager enough to make him doubt his own curiosity. It did kill the cat after all.

However before logan could think about changing course the melody started back up again. And just like that Logan started singing along again as the awareness of his surroundings faded to the back of his mind.

“Something haunts me, changes forms. Lightning crashes in thunderstorms. Figures swaying creepily, in smoke and memory.” Logan walked past the burning tree, slowly getting closer to his destination, but once again the melody stopped leaving Logan confused and a little scared, somewhere deep in the forest.

Not to far away from Logan’s current location lay a big lake that was the home of two brothers. One of which was about to be rudely interrupted while he was playing with his pray. 

“Pssst Roman.” The green scaled siren stage whispered to his brother. 

“What?!” The red scaled siren answered while he pushed his prey underwater for the umpteenth time. He actually liked playing with this one, might even consider letting him live for a little while. What he didn’t like was his brother bothering him while he was enjoying himself. It was bad enough that the enclosed lake forced him to live with his brother for... well forever. Not that he actually hated his brother! No, it’s just... his brother could be annoying at times. He definitely had a talent for showing up when he wasn’t wanted. Like right now. 

“It’s singing back.” Remus said bewildered. In all his years of drowning people, this had never happened. 

“What do you mean?” Roman asked curiously. His focus on his prey slipping, giving the young man the chance to swim up to the surface and breath. No longer in trance the man decided to book it and try to swim away as quickly as possible, but Roman wouldn’t let him get away that easily. He quickly swam up to his prey, grabbed him around the waist and bit in his shoulder, hard. The venom in his saliva paralyzing the poor soul. 

Remus quickly caught up to his brother to continue explaining his current predicament. “The human! It’s singing back! What do I do?” When Roman’s expression remained as blank as that of the paralyzed boy in his arms, Remus decided it was time for a demonstration. “Listen.” He said before starting with his siren song. And soon enough another voice joined him. 

“Something haunts me, changes forms. Lightning crashes in thunderstorms. Figures swaying creepily, in smoke and memory. Far away, long ago. Growing close to November. Monsters roam free and know, what I try to remember.” There was something Logan was trying to remember, right? A woman, a warning? A past life perhaps?

Logan finally emerged from the tree line and walked towards the lake, still humming to the sound of Remus’ song. He walked into the water without even thinking about it. He didn’t even wonder why the lake wasn’t frozen over in the cold weather. The water didn’t bother him too much, he was already soaked by the rain anyway. It was nice actually. Nice and warm. A song silencing all his worries, while he was slowly getting closer to his own demise. 

“And a song a sirene sings  
Once upon an October.” Logan sang, before something grabbed his arm and bit his wrist. The song had stopped and Logan had just enough time to snap out of his trance and freak out, before the venom paralyzed his body. 

“I like this one!” Remus said enthusiastically as he made sure the head of his prey remained above the water. “Can we keep him! He could be our pet! ...Until we get bored of him. Then we can eat him.”

Logan was petrified, as he was still able to hear everything the two creatures said in his paralyzed state. The other human in the red scaled creatures arms didn’t seem much better off than himself. 

“Deal. We could even keep this one as well so he wouldn’t get lonely.”

“Deal!” Remus was practically glowing from glee. He listed of the many things he wanted to do to ‘play’ with his new pet after the venom was out of his system as the sirens made their way to their home at the bottom of the lake, a grotto with connections to the surface that lead fresh air in, but weren’t big enough to climb through. There Logan and the other man were laid on the stone cave floor. 

Later Logan would learn that the other man’s name was Virgil and that since he was an orphan too, nobody would miss, or would even come looking for him. Basically they were stuck on the bottom of a lake, as the ‘pets’ of two siren brothers. Until they weren’t anymore...


End file.
